When the Horns Play Loudly
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Felix tries to help Jake through his hard time.


When the Horns Play Loudly

Felix was down in the headquarters, attempting to keep his eyes on the monitors instead of Jake. The lighter-skinned boy was pacing around like wild, continuously lighting up his cell phone, waiting on something. In this case, Felix suspected it was someone very important. Probably Jake's latest crush.

_Why can't I be Jake's crush_? Felix wondered. _He could have anything he wanted with me._

When Felix realized that he was cleaning his glasses for the third time, he knew he had to finally just say something to Jake. But what? His throat clinched up like it always did when they were alone together and not in need to discussing battle plans or Jake's life. Felix's desires and needs were always cut short with a knot in his throat.

A text finally sounded on Jake's phone. He pounced on opening.

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" Felix jumped up into action.

"It's just from my sister. I'm waiting for—" Jake stopped talking abruptly.

Felix stepped closer to Jake. "Jake, what's wrong? You're so tense these days." He took a calculated risk and started massaging Jake's shoulders.

"I'm just—forget it." Jake pulled his shoulders down from Felix's hands.

Felix descended on him again. "You can talk to me. We are friends. Aren't we?"

"Yeah. It's just . . . guy stuff."

"I am a guy, Jake."

His lips diverged to the side of his face. It was how he contemplated. He breathed out a strong breath of air. "I'm horny as hell, Felix. I can't find release from it. Even in Jaking-off."

"Jaking-off?"

"Um . . ." Jake blushed. "That's what I call it, instead of jacking."

"Cleaver." Felix got a devious look on his face. "How about you come over to my house tonight, and I promise I'll take care of it all."

"How?"

"Not to toot my own horn, but I'm a genius. And my parents aren't home." Felix's heart raced as he wondered if Jake would buy what he was selling him.

Jake shrugged. "Sure. I'm not getting anything any other way."

Felix smelled himself again, sprucing up before Jake arrived to his house. He was so nervous and had already had to change his shirt twice because of sweaty pits. He finally decided to just wear a red tank top.

The doorbell rang. Felix's heart jumped into his throat. He hit his knee on his bedpost as he rushed from his room to the front door. He opened it to Jake, just as he suspected.

"Wow, you put a lot of something on," Jake commented.

Felix kicked himself inside, while trying to keep his earnest image up.

Jake walked in past him. He looked around, while Felix closed the door.

"So, where are the girls?"

"What girls?" Felix's voice bounded up in pitch, then came back down. He pushed his hand against the wall and leaned against it. All the cool people he ever saw in movies had used that stance to get the girls they wanted. Sure, Jake wasn't a girl, but he still thought it could grab his attention.

"I thought you said—" Jake's jaw went very tense. "There aren't going to be any girls, are there?" His eyes glazed over in anger. He started for the door.

"No no no." Felix put out his arms and waved his hands at Jake's chest. "You're horny. I can help you. You don't have to do anything."

"You shave your armpits?" Jake asked abruptly.

"I shaved everything for you," Felix commented.

Jake walked toward the door. "It won't make you gay to let me do stuff. You'll get off and not be as horny." He was pulling anything out that he could to get Jake to stay.

Jake slowly turned around. "Will you give me head?"

"Yes. Whatever you want."

"I don't want to dictate what you do. That might be gay." His eyes squinted up. "What do you get?"

"Just—do you want to get over this or not?"

Jake nodded.

Felix escorted Jake to the living room. He darted into the kitchen and grabbed a wine cooler from his mother's stash. It was the best he could do. He gave it to Jake.

"Really?"

Felix shrugged with an apologetic look on his face.

Jake downed it as he sat down on the couch. He put his arms on the back of the couch, spreading them out. His legs were spread as well. Felix quickly flipped through the channels until he got to porn and quickly put in the pass code.

"How did you—?"

"A lot of work."

Girls moaned while playing with each other's nipples. Jake messed with his crotch. Felix smiled. A couple minutes of that and Jake would be begging for him to take it out of his pants. Except he wasn't going to actually ask.

When Felix figured he had waited long enough, he got on his knees in front of Jake and lightly unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Jake didn't seem to notice. His boner was pushing at his boxers. Felix carefully unbuttoned that last button. The boxers peeled away, releasing the mini-beast that Felix had wanted to see so long. It was a good six inches by Felix's best guess.

Opening his mouth, Felix slowly bent down over Jake's penis. He closed his mouth over the tip of Jake's penis and flicked his tongue over the slit.

"Oh my fucking god!" Jake moaned suddenly.

It scared Felix. He pulled off and looked at Jake. Not looking at him, Jake pulled the top of his hair back down onto his crotch.

This time Felix licked from the base of Jake's cock to the tip, flicking his tongue over the little triangle on the bottom a few times before he slid his upper lip over the top of his penis and sucked on the tip while licking it. Jake let out more moans and nonsensical words. It made Felix's penis throb against his jockstrap that he only wore in case he was too chicken to let Jake see his small, four and a half inch penis. Felix started bobbing on Jake's cock, loving the taste of his manhood as he slid down and up it, wiggling his tongue all over it before his mouth took all the taste from it. As his nose hit Jake's pubes, he sniffed in his manly scent. A good amount of pre cum hit Felix's throat. He wasn't ready for Jake to lose it. He had other plans still. So, he pulled off and stood up.

"Why'd you stop?" Jake asked, his eyes accusing him of doing something horrible to him.

"Trust me."

Felix stripped off his shirt, then his pants with the jockstrap at the same time. He was completely naked in front of the boy he loved. After reaching into a container, Felix had a condom and lube. He stumbled back over to the still-clothed Jake, whose boner still stuck straight up from the hole in his boxers. Felix carefully rolled the condom down Jake's penis. He jerked it, rubbing the lube all over it.

When he was satisfied, he got up and wiped his hands on a moist towellette. After he was cleaned up, he went back to Jake, who had question on his face.

Felix stopped wasting time. He got up on the couch. His knees landed on both sides of Jake's legs. He scooted close. With one hand he steadied Jake's penis and slowly descended onto it until he could take it all. A shocked Jake just moaned as Felix's tight ass kept groping Jake's cock inside him.

When everything felt right, Felix pressed up with his legs and let them back down. He slowly started to ride Jake, doing all the work himself. The zipper scratched at his butt. It was worth it because the six-incher inside his ass hit the right spots. Spots that Felix had never been able to get to himself. He could feel the sensations all the way tot the tip of his cock.

Felix leaned in to kiss Jake, who turned his head away from the lips. Recovering quickly, Felix kissed Jake's neck instead. The skin was so soft. Felix bounced on Jake's cock faster. More light moans sounded from Jake. Felix tugged at Jake's shirt.

"Felix, I don't think—"

"You said you were horny. Let me do my job."

Felix took Jake's shirt off. He pulled up high as he sucked on Jake shoulder bone. Slowly sitting back down, Felix lightly licked the small shoulder bone that stuck up lightly. His penis lightly ran down Jake's soft belly, leaking pre cum along the way.

Sweat tricked down Felix's glasses, impairing is vision slightly. He continued to kiss Jake's shoulder.

As Felix pulled up, Jake trust up into him. His hands suddenly clasped around Felix's butt cheeks. He groped them firmly. His eyes were closed tightly. At the same time, his ear grazed against Felix's cheek. Abandoning Jake's shoulder, which was so beautiful tasting that it hurt to go away from it, Felix stuck his tongue out and licked along the rim of Jake's ear.

The vane running down Jake's neck enticed Felix's mouth down to it.

At that, Jake humped into Felix as well. His breathing was hard and fast. Their chests met with a great amount of sweat drenching both of them. This pleased him, so he traced the vane with his tongue.

"Why?" Jake panted. "Are you . . ." A moan. "Doing this?"

"It's the only way I can have you."

Jake's hands pulled away from Felix's ass. He tried to push him off him, but Felix only humped into him harder, throwing his arms around Jake. The angry boy lifted himself from the couch. Felix wrapped his legs around Jake. He pushed on Jake's body to keep humping, using all his muscles to do so. His penis was rubbing against both their bodies.

"You want me?"

Felix cried out, "Oh yes."

"Get down. And crawl up on the coffee table and face the TV."

Felix obeyed.

Jake's hands grasped Felix's hips. His cock was back in him, and he rammed into him hard. It didn't feel as good when he wasn't in control. And Jake was being very forceful on him. His hand moved up and pulled Felix's hair. It was a swift pain.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll blow you up on our next field mission."

"I won't." Felix huffed. This dream was becoming a nightmare.

Jake suddenly stopped. He was unloading himself. After he finished, he pulled out and took the condom off. Felix turned. Jake threw it at his face. It stuck to his glasses. Cum dripped down him.

"You better hope I never have to use you again." Those were the last words before he left.

Felix sank down. A smile crept up on his face. "God, I hope you do."

He jerked himself until he came on his stomach. Jake was the beast he was hoping for. Stronger than any other he'd come across. And sexier too.


End file.
